parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 11 - Archery Tournament Part 2
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) Transcript *Captain Hook: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. *Makunga: Proceed, captain! *Captain Hook: The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin. *archery tournament begins as the crowd cheers, trumpeting, drumroll, while the crowd cheers, and whistles *Young Simba: Yay, Dad! Huh? Whoops... Sorry. boos and cheers *Makunga: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. *Horton: That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, Makunga. *Manny: I'm gonna win that golden bullet, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Penny and... *Darth Vader: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Hugo Hood. *Manny: Hugo Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. (crowd cheers) *Horton: That kid's got class. Ain't he, BG? *Makunga: Indeed he has, Horton. (chuckles) Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. *Manny: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Hugo Hood. *Darth Vader: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. *Coconuts: (echoing) It's him! It's Mad Jack Hood! I just can't wait till I tell the Majesty. (chuckling. An arrow shoots at Coconuts's balloons, which pop and send him flying into the barrel of the juice) Please, please! I don't drink! (sloshing) *Captain Hook: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... Sheriff of Darth Vader.. boos ...and the red-headed settler from Devonshire. (crowd cheers) *Darth Vader: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? *Hugolina: Uh, why, yes, Makunga. Well, at least he amuses me. *Makunga: (laughs) Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. *Captain Hook: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. *Darth Vader: You heard him, Horton! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. *Horace: Yes, sir, Darth Vader, sir. (crowd boos. Manny fires shot at the target and wins) *Darth Vader: Well, that shot wins the golden bullet, the kiss and the whole caboodle. (crowd gasps and cheers) *Old Ben Kenobi: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! (Captain Hook whispers) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts